


Roadhog Smut

by Sicklywrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn, Smut, This doesn't have a cool title because i'm lazy and no one cares, like super dirty nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklywrites/pseuds/Sicklywrites
Summary: Just utter smut between a female reader and Roadhog





	Roadhog Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at sickly-writes.tumblr.com if you feel like doing that shit <3

“You’re so small.”

It was the only thing you heard him say in your half-asleep state, and it jutted you back awake so hard that you flinched.

“Hm?”

You’d sat down on his bed with every intention of staying awake, but evidently it hadn’t turned out that way. You sat up, stretching your back as you moved. Mako approached in the slow and enormous way he did most things, placing a hand at the crook of your neck, thumb ever so gently on your chin. He brought your face up to look at him, saying nothing, only stroking his thumb over your bottom lip. For such a dangerous monolith of a man, he touched you with a kind of tenderness you had felt from nothing and no one else before him.

Placing a hand on his own, you heard the slightest of sighs from beneath the mask, rough and low.

“You’re sleepy?” he asked. Even the word ‘sleepy’ sounded too cutesy for him. You smiled, his thumb moving from your chin and his hand moving to your shoulder.

“I’m fine. I’m not too tired.”

He leant down, hand moving back to your neck, only a little tighter this time. The other rested on your knee, which sent sparks right up your body.

“Would you like to be?”

His hand on your neck had barely any pressure behind it at all, but he’d still left you breathless.

“Mako,” you said in spite of yourself, simply because there was nothing else to say. Hand sliding up from your knee to your waist, he laid you down, grabbing your hips and sliding you suddenly towards him, a gasp you couldn’t resist forcing itself from you.

“That a yes?” he asked. Wide eyed and with your legs curled between the two of you defensively, it gave the complete wrong idea. You smiled up at him, relaxed your legs and grabbed your belt buckle – and although he still wore his mask, you could practically _see_ the grin spread across his face. He spread your legs by the knees, your belt buckle popping open beneath your fingers. He put his hand to yours, moving them away and taking the pleasure of unzipping the fly of your pants, parting it at the button and hooking a single finger over the edge.

“I’m going to devour you,” he said. His voice. His fucking _voice._ It had you so weak that your heart was still banging in our throat, your legs going shaky even as he barely touched you, pulling your pants down and ripping off your shoes in one, tossing them away in any direction. He didn’t care, and his eyes never strayed from that perfect space between your thighs.

Standing up slightly, he lifted his hand to the back of his head. You heard a click and his mask came slightly loose around his head. You were almost terrified watching him lift it up over his mouth, leaning back down once more. You hardly even got a glimpse.

Giant hand over your thigh, his thumb came around to your underwear and pulled it to the side, lowering his face to where you were now exposed. His free arm hooked around you, pulling you in with one harsh motion, his hand grabbing a ‘lovehandle.’

Forgetting to breathe, you watched intently as he kissed your thighs, his kisses so surprisingly soft and warm. His thumb opened you just as he’d moved aside your underwear, his breath tickling the skin of your lips, until suddenly his mouth enclosed on you, his tongue immediately doing an upwards lick onto your clit.

You shook, thighs resisting the urge to squeeze around his head. It was almost too much, and you found yourself moving slightly backwards, only to be roughly pulled back by his arm around your hips, putting more pressure on his tongue towards you.

Soon you angled your hips upwards, opening your legs to him and leaning back, hand on the back of his neck while the other propped you up. He made such an approving noise at your giving him more access, opening his whole mouth to you and giving you such a horrible, _intoxicating_ slurp. Grinding your hips towards his face, your whole body was turning hot. He was pressing all the right buttons, your underwear now pulled completely into his fist, so hard that its seams were digging into your skin.

“You’re going to kill me,” you huffed without even thinking, voice hitching in your throat.

He left a terrible emptiness in you as he moved his head back, grabbing your underwear with both hands and ripping it in two, slipping it out from under your ass and flinging it away as nothing but a broken piece of fabric.

He grabbed you by the backs of your thighs and opened you to your widest, planting his face squarely between them and devouring you – as promised – sloppily and lovingly, sucking and playing with your clit in ways that quickly had you on your back, no longer strong enough to hold yourself up. Back arching, orgasm was approaching quickly. You could feel it with every flick of his tongue.

It was almost apprehension when one of his hands left your thigh, until you felt it slide to your entrance, pressing lightly. A noise escaped you, and you heard a low, almost sinister laugh from him. He was so proud, and he was enjoying this so much. His finger entered you, so big it stretched, but he never neglected to use his mouth, even as his finger curled and explored you, thrusting slowly, getting deeper each time.

“Mako, fuck, _Mako,_ ” you breathed, tightening around him suddenly.

“Come on,” he growled, his breath hot on your wet skin, the stubble of his cheeks scratching your thighs. You came around his finger, and he _moaned_ with approval while your head was rolling back, mouth wide open to the air.

His finger slipped from you and you immediately missed it, it and the warm, playful feeling of his mouth and tongue. He stood up over you and you moaned in a different way, missing his presence between your legs.

“Feel empty?” he asked, wiping his face with his forearm. He pulled the mask back down into place, and with one hand undid his belt buckle. The very sound had you going again, realising what this meant. That, and the way his voice sounded, so primal, like all he wanted was to fuck you. “Want me to fill you back up?”

You smiled up at him and you could have sworn he was smiling back, pulling his erection from between the zipper of his pants. Having you going like that had _him_ going, obviously, by the way he was so hard in his own hand.

“Do it,” you teased, wriggling your ass slightly and resting your ankle on his shoulder. He laughed menacingly, and you felt his erection hard against your entrance, sliding up and down where you were already so sensitive. The very feel of him had you twitching and squirming in anticipation.

He pushed slowly inside you, grunting as you stretched around him.

 _“Fuck,”_ was all he managed to say. A man of few words, all low and grumbled. Your head involuntarily craned back, one hand coming down over your mound, fingers splitting at each side of his cock where the two of you joined. He pulled out slightly, hand stroking your thigh so lovingly.

“Such a tight little cunt,” he said, and thrust forward once more. He was so gentle and yet it hurt, such a beautifully painful stretch. He let out a slow, heavy breath, balls deep and now holding you tighter.

You moaned, putting a hand over his on your thigh, the other playing with your clit. He pulled back, watching you play with yourself while he slid in and out, his tip making only the slightest appearance before filling you right back up, over and over. It was almost torture.

“Look at you,” he said, squeezing you beneath his hands. “Look at that wet little pussy. I can feel you dripping down my cock.”

You laughed at that, giddy and seeming to turn into putty beneath his hands. Your cheeks burned, feeling his eyes on you, and those giant hands savouring your every motion, fucking yourself rhythmically, his thighs slapping against yours.

“Shut up, Hog,” you said, fluttering your eyes up at him.

He chuckled, “it’s a good view.”

Funny how he was most talkative during moments like these, it seemed he felt the need to praise every little part of you, everything he enjoyed so much. When he stopped talking is when you needed to worry, once the slapping of your bodies became faster, once his grasp on you became so tight that in the morning you would see bruises and remember how it felt to cum around his cock. It was certainly coming.

He lifted your ass until all that was touching the bed was your upper back, his nails digging into your ass cheeks and he pounded you. His breath began to hitch beneath the mask and you knew he was coming undone.

“You want me to cum in you, little pig?” he asked, his voice like gravel. It sounded so much more like a demand than a question. You could only think to nod, _desperately_ wanting him to. It would be a crime _not_ to.

His enormous thumb came over your clit, rubbing in time with his thrusts, and everything in you tightened, about to burst.

He slowed and _growled_ , his cock twitching hard inside you at its very deepest, a warm pressure building in you as the both of you came. His thrusts became slow again, rolling into your throbbing cunt, his grasp loosening but still hard. His breath was music to your ears as he pulled out, his cum dripping down and pooling between you as he pushed in again. You moaned at the wet sound it made, and he chuckled.

“That hit the spot?” he asked, gently rubbing over your clit. You were so wet that it seemed to slide.

“Mmph,” was the only noise you could make, his cock sliding out of you and hanging between your thighs. You held your hand over his, your body unwinding even while your heartbeat pounded in your ears. You sat up, looking up at him while you held his cock in your hand, slowly stroking its cum-covered surface.

His hand came back up to your face, warm and gentle. You leant into it and smiled.

“Want me to clean you up?”

His laugh… it had you ready to mount him all over again.


End file.
